A Thousand Years (천 년)
by Christal Louise
Summary: (Chapter 3 UPDATE!) Star Museum High School, sekolah yang mempunyai 2 gedung, gedung White dan gedung Red. Dan juga sekolah yang menerima -bahkan mengasah kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia pada umumnya. Kaisoo and other EXO official pair. GS and Yaoi
1. Prolog

Star Museum High School. Sekolah yang terkenal di Korea Selatan ini mempunyai berbagai macam hal yang membuat sekolah ini terkenal dan menjadi sekolah favorit. Sekolah ini mempunyai 2 gedung, yaitu gedung White dan gedung Red. Siswa-siswi yang ditempatkan di gedung Red umumnya memiliki hal-hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia pada umumnya.

Yaitu, kekuatan yang tidak masuk akal bagi sebagian manusia.

**A Thousand Years **

**Presented by- Kim Yoon**

Langkah kakinya yang tegap terdengar dengan jelas. Ia menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki pemuda tersebut. Tampak sekerumunan gadis-gadis berpakaian khas Star Museum -dengan dasi berwarna hitam dengan lambang khas Star Museum yang berwarna putih tengah berteriak memanggil-manggil nama laki-laki tersebut.

"Jongin-oppa, yeoja di belakangmu siapa? Dan mengapa kau memegang tangannya?"

"Kyaaa oppa! Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Oppa, kau sudah mempunyai pacar? Andwae!"

Jongin –nama laki-laki tersebut nampak tidak menggubris sama sekali teriakan-teriakan para penggemarnya, lain halnya dengan gadis yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Gadis tersebut nampak risih dengan tangannya yang kini tengah bertautan dengan tangan Jongin dan juga teriakan-teriakan para penggemar Jongin.

"Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu Kyung, tenang saja."

Gadis yang dipanggil Kyung tersebut nampak mulai bisa tenang. Jongin tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo –nama gadis tersebut hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 11-2 di atasnya. Jongin melepas genggamannya dan mulai berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang biasa ia tempati. Kyungsoo segera mengikuti Jongin.

"Hei, aku duduk dimana?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau boleh duduk di sampingku, eommamu tadi pagi mengirimiku pesan agar kau duduk di sampingku,"balas Jongin sambil memainkan iPod-nya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo segera meletakkan tasnya di kursi tepat di samping tempat Jongin.

"Jongin-ah,"panggil Kyungsoo.

"Wae?"tanya Jongin.

"Apa di kelas ini cuma ada 12 meja dan kursi?"tanya Kyungsoo -yang tadi iseng menghitung jumlah meja dan kursi di kelas barunya.

"Ya, dan kau adalah satu-satunya yeoja di kelas ini."

"Mwo?"

Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum pelan mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang nampaknya kaget mendengar ucapan Jongin sebelumnya.

* * *

Di cafetaria khusus –hanya diperuntukkan bagi siswa-siswi dan guru dari gedung Red pun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi pusat perhatian karena selama ini Jongin tidak pernah ke cafetaria bersama seorang perempuan. Biasanya, dia selalu bersama dengan Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hai Jong, dan hai..err-"ucapan Chanyeol terputus oleh Jongin. "Namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Sudahlah, aku lapar sekali, bahkan baby Lu sudah makan duluan." Kyungsoo menoleh, ia memperhatikan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat tengah mengelus-elus pipi seorang namja manis berambut soft pink yang tengah menghabiskan spagetti-nya.

Uh-oh, Kyungsoo ingat bahwa Jongin pernah memberitahunya bahwa sahabat-sahabat karibnya dan 70% siswa-siswi di Star Museum orientasi seksualnya menyimpang. Jadi dia tidak terlalu heran melihat pemandangan tersebut –walau ia masih merasa agak geli.

"Aku kira kau akan kaget melihat mereka seperti itu,"ucap sebuah suara yang membubarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. "Eoh, Jongin semalam memberitahuku bahwa di sini sebagian besar banyak yang orientasinya menyimpang,"balas Kyungsoo polos.

"Ah..kukira kau tidak mengetahuinya, padahal itu rahasia di sini,"tutur Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kecewa.

"Ya, rahasia umum lebih tepatnya,"timpal Luhan yang sudah selesai menghabiskan spagetti-nya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, power-mu apa?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Earth,"balas Kyungsoo. "Aku mempunyai power teleport, Chanyeol fire, Baekhyun light, Sehun wind dan Luhan telekinetic,"ucap Jongin seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Kyung. Setelah ini kita akan ada latihan untuk melatih kekuatan kita,"ucap Jongin lagi, dan Kyungsoo dengan segera menuruti ucapan Jongin.

* * *

"Akhirnya, kalian genap 12 orang juga,"ucap seorang perempuan yang merupakan wali kelas XI-2. "Kalian semua pasti sudah mengenal saya bukan? Kecuali Kyungsoo pastinya,"perempuan tersebut tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo. Perkenalkan, nama saya Jessica Jung, saya mengajar mata pelajaran Kimia, dan kalian adalah tanggung jawab saya. Saya mempunyai power frost, dan sekarang silahkan menuju tempat yang biasa kita gunakan untuk latihan,"Jessica mengakhiri ucapan dan ia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti langkah kaki murid-muridnya.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya ingin mengikuti Jessica-seonsaengnim pun mengurungkan niatnya ketika tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya. Perempuan manis tersebut memandang bingung ke arah Jongin.

"Wae?"tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Pegang yang erat,"balas Jongin yang nampak sedang berkonsentrasi.

"Eh-"ucapan Kyungsoo terputus ketika ia menyadari bahwa beberapa detik kemudian, ia tidak berada di tempatnya semula.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Kim Yoon's note :**

_Akhirnya aku bisa mengupload juga fanfic pertamaku -setelah 1 tahun- di sini :D _

_Well, ini fanfic pertamaku yang aku pikirkan matang-matang :D_

_fanfic ini sendiri pun terinspirasi dari berbagai fanfic yang pernah saya baca di fandom ini_

_So, hope you enjoy it ;)_


	2. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menatap ke arah Jongin. "Kita dimana?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Tempat ini begitu menakjubkan, sungguh. Tanah yang dipenuhi rumput, sebuah pohon oak besar yang terdapat di tengah-tengah, serta 2 buah bangku kayu yang panjang.

Jongin tersenyum.

"Ini tempat khusus untuk kita berlatih. Kau tahu, kita berduabelas ini mendapatkan nama khusus, yaitu EXO. Tempat ini terletak 12 meter dari ruangan kita tadi, ini sebenarnya hanya sebuah tempat yang dimodifikasi hingga jadi seperti ini. Kau lihat pohon oak yang terdapat di tengah-tengah itu?"tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Pohon oak itu mempunyai sebuah memori tentang kita –yang bahkan tidak kita miliki. Kalau kau menyentuh batang pohon oak tersebut, lambangmu akan muncul, dan pohon itu akan menyimpan seluruh memori tentangmu."

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

**Presented by Kim Yoon**

* * *

"Hey Kyung!"seruan Jessica membuat semuanya menoleh, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Jessica berlari-lari kecil ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ne, waeyo seonsaengnim?"tanya Kyungsoo. "Kau harus menyentuh batang pohon oak itu agar lambangmu muncul, dan juga agar memorimu tersimpan,"jelas Jessica. Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon oak tersebut, dan ia menyentuh batangnya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah lambang –yang sama persis dengan lambang yang terdapat di bahu kirinya muncul di tempat ia menyentuh batang pohon tersebut. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sebuah energi dari pohon itu masuk dan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya, dan kembali lagi ke pohon oak tersebut.

"Sudah?"tanya Jessica memastikan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Panggil aku eonnie saja, panggilan seonsaengnim membuatku merasa tua,"keluh Jessica yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman geli dari Kyungsoo. "Ne, Jessica-eonnie."

"Kau harus berlatih sekarang, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau lihat bahwa teman-temanmu sudah mulai berlatih?"tanya Jessica. Kyungsoo sontak melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Ia melihat semua teman-temannya sedang berlatih, walau ada beberapa juga yang berbuat onar seperti Chanyeol yang sengaja memadamkan api yang dibuat oleh seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang –yang kalau tidak salah bernama Yifan, Jongdae yang membuat petir –dan tanpa sengaja _hampir _menyambar Yixing yang sedang menghidupkan kembali tanaman yang layu.

"Arasseo, Jessica-eonnie,"balas Kyungsoo.

Jessica meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan langsung mengawasi yang lain –ia juga sempat _hampir _membekukan beberapa orang yang berbuat onar dan bukannya berlatih.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas, dan mengeluarkannya dengan teratur. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan agak keras ke tanah dan...

DUAR

Tanah terbelah dengan panjang sekitar 10 meter lebih dari arah Kyungsoo berdiri dan dengan kedalaman 2 meter yang hampir membuat Tao –orang terdekat dari tempat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena ia hampir terjatuh. Beberapa orang mulai terlihat mendatangi Kyungsoo dan Tao –sepertinya hanya Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongin, Yifan, Suho dan Jessica.

"Whoaa, Kyungsoo-ya, jangan terlalu kuat,"protes Tao yang kini berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menampakkan senyum bersalahnya. "Mianhae, eum.."ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena ia agak lupa siapa nama namja panda di hadapannya ini.

"Tao, Huang Zi Tao,"balas Tao cepat. "Ah ne, mianhae Tao-ya, aku tidak sengaja dan aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa akan sepanjang dan sedalam ini,"balas Kyungsoo sambil meringis ketika ia melihat hasil uji cobanya.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, 2 orang namja melihati mereka dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Salah satu dari dua orang namja tersebut segera berteleportasi ke arah Kyungsoo dan dia muncul tepat di belakang Kyungsoo –membuat yeoja tersebut terlonjak kaget ketika melihat kehadirannya.

"Kyung, neo gwaenchanha?"tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir.

"Ne, gwaenchanha Jongin-ah,"balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Heh.. aku capek,"erang Kyungsoo sambil menumpukan kepalanya di atas lengannya. Kini ia dan 11 orang lainnya tengah berada di cafetaria khusus untuk gedung Red. "Kau mau minum? Ini,"Jongin menyodorkan air mineral dingin yang sudah teruka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo segera mengambil air mineral tersebut dan meminumnya. Yang lain menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo heran. Selama ini, Jongin tidak pernah menawarkan minuman miliknya kepada orang lain –terlebih kepada seorang gadis dan juga jarang ia berbicara selembut itu.

Padahal banyak yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya, seperti Lee Chaerin –primadona dari gedung White.

"Setelah ini kita ada pelajaran apa?"tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia menghabiskan sebotol air mineral tersebut dalam beberapa teguk. "Pelajaran Fisika, Biologi dan Sastra"balas Joonmyeon. "Dan setelah itu baru kita pulang,"sambung Minseok. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kyung, kajja,"ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan 10 teman-temannya yang masih mencerna apa yang Jongin lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku curiga kalau Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo,"ucap Baekhyun. Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tatapannya saat melihat Kyungsoo berbincang dengan Tao tadi juga menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo,"timpal Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang bingung. "Aku?"tanya Tao memastikan. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Memang seperti apa tatapannya?"tanya Yixing.

"Dia cemburu,"ucap Luhan sambil menekankan kata cemburu. Tao mengerutkan keningnya, sementara yang lain sudah menduga bahwa tatapan Jongin seperti itu. "Dan aku rasa seseorang selain Jongin juga menatap kalian –Tao dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan cemburu,"sambung Luhan sambil menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Yifan, dan Yifan pun seketika salah tingkah dipandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Siapa?"tanya Tao penasaran. Yifan segera menyeruput es jeruknya dengan cepat dan ia segera berlalu dari meja mereka.

"Dia kenapa?"tanya Tao polos sambil menunjuk ke arah Yifan, sementara teman—temannya yang lain hanya bisa mendesah kesal –menyadari bahwa _Time Control_ mereka yang penyuka panda sungguh tidak peka.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa otakmu cerdas juga,"gumam Jongin ketika ia dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran mobil. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Saat di pelajar Fisika dan Biologi tadi, Kyungsoo dapat mengerjakan soal dan menjelaskan dengan rinci jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Taeyeon-seonsaengnim dan Zhoumi-seonsaengnim. Padahal pertanyaan yang diajukan rata-rata sulit. Dan seketika Kyungsoo langsung didaulat menjadi murid kesayangan dua guru tersebut.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo dan setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo, ia segera masuk dan menghidupkan mesin mobil sport tersebut dan ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi lingkungan sekolah tersebut.

Di perjalanan, Kyungsoo terus teringat tentang pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya –tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin.

* * *

"_Kyungsoo-ya,"panggil Luhan sambil mendatangi meja Kyungsoo –yang kebetulan berada tepat di samping meja Jongin- diikuti Minseok, Tao, Baekhyun dan Yixing di belakangnya. _

"_Waeyo Luhan-ah?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai bergerak-gerak mengikuti pergerakan Kyungsoo._

"_Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, kkamjong, kami pinjam Kyungsoo sebentar,"seru Luhan yang berlalu keluar kelas diikuti Minseok, Tao, Baekhyun, Yixing dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Jongin tetap setia dengan wajah dinginnya –walau ia sebenarnya ingin melarang Kyungsoo agar jangan dekat dengan namja lain, cukup kejadian saat mereka berlatih tadi yang sukses membuat Jongin cemburu karena melihat Kyungsoo berbincang dengan Tao._

"_Kalian ingin membicarakan apa? Ppali,"tanya Kyungsoo cepat. "Nanti Jongin terlalu lama menungguku,"gumam Kyungsoo pelan –yang masih tertangkap di pendengaran kelima namja berstatus uke tersebut._

'_Bahkan dia masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Jongin,'batin Luhan._

"_Kau mempunyai hubungan apa dengan kkamjong?"tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, heran._

"_Siapa itu kkamjong?"tanya Kyungsoo polos, dan spontan membuat kelima namja terseut tertawa geli mendengarnya –apalagi tawa Baekhyun, sungguh keras_

"_Itu panggilan akrab Jongin dari penghuni gedung Red,"Minseok tersenyum geli._

"_Oh..aku dan Jongin hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih,"balas Kyungsoo tegas, membuat kelima namja tersebut merasa kurang yakin atas jawaban Kyungsoo._

"_Eomma-ku dan eomma Jongin bersahabat akrab sampai sekarang. Eomma dan appaku dipindah tugaskan ke Indonesia, jadi eommaku menitipkanku ke Jongin,"jelas Kyungsoo. Luhan, Yixing, Baekhyun dan Tao hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

"_Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau juga tinggal serumah dengan Jongin?"tanya Yixing dengan alis bertaut. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao mendadak terdiam. Kyungsoo pun juga terdiam. Jangan bilang jawabannya.._

"_Ya,"jawab Kyungsoo, dan sukses membuat Yixing, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao memasang raut wajah shock._

* * *

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mengingat seperti apa reaksi teman-temannya atas jawabannya tadi. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri. Hey, Jongin yakin kalau Kyungsoo masih waras, kok. 100 persen yakin, malahan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyung?"tanya Jongin saat mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Ani,"balas Kyungsoo pendek. Jongin hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh' dan ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat lampu merah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Jongin bukanlah orang yang selalu penasaran terhadap orang lain –seperti Chanyeol yang selalu penasaran terhadap orang lain.

* * *

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan mini yang terdapat di mansion miliknya. Ia tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah buku yang nampak sudah tua di bagian rak buku-buku sejarah –yang terletak di bagian paling belakang sebelah kiri dari arah pintu masuk. Di sampul buku tersebut samar-samar tertulis 'Guardian from other-planet : EXO' yang ditulis menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Jongin yang merasa penasaran segera membuka buku tersebut. Buku tersebut ditulis menggunakan hangul.

Di halaman pertama, terdapat beberapa paragraf yang lumayan panjang –menjelaskan tentang asal-usul EXO, di halaman kedua, terdapat sebuah lambang seperti kristal es, di bawah gambar tersebut juga terdapat tentang penjelasan kekuatan yang diwakilkan oleh gambar tersebut. Di halaman selanjutnya hingga halaman 13 terdapat gambar yang berbeda-beda –yang Jongin yakini adalah lambang yang sama dengan yang terdapat di tubuh mereka– serta penjelasan tentang kekuatan dari lambang tersebut.

Di halaman 21 (setelah halaman 13, hanya terdapat lembaran-lembaran yang kosong), Jongin akhirnya menemukan halaman yang tidak kosong lagi. Dia membaca dengan teliti apa yang tertulis di halaman tersebut. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan dan membawa buku tersebut ke sekolah –ia ingin memberitahukan kepada Jessica-seonsaengnim dan teman-teman sekelasnya tentang informasi yang terdapat di buku ini.

* * *

"Jessica-noona,"panggil Jongin saat jam untuk mereka berlatih tiba. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo langsung berlatih –padahal sebelumnya ia akan mengwasi Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Jessica menoleh. "Wae?"tanya Jessica. Jongin mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya yang ia bawa sedari tadi dan menyerahkannya ke Jessica. Jessica tercekat ketika ia menyadari buku apa yang diserahkan Jongin. "I..ini, kau mendapatkannya dari mana, Jongin-ah?"tanya Jessica dengan nada yang ia buat setenang mungkin.

Jessica jelas tahu buku apa yang dipegangnya sekarang. Dulu, saat ia masih berumur 17 tahun, ia dan 8 anggota dari Girls Generation juga pernah diberitahukan tentang sebuah buku yang tersebar di dunia dengan 4 bahasa, yaitu Korea, China, Latin dan Inggris. Jika buku itu sampai jatuh ke pihak 'musuh', maka 'mereka' bisa berakhir saat itu juga.

Ya, Girls Generation dan berbagai orang yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus, dilatih dan ditugaskan untuk melindung EXO. Karena Guardian yang sesungguhnya adalah EXO. Kekuatan mereka pun sebenarnya tidak sekuat apa yang dimiliki oleh EXO. Para pemilik kekuatan selain anggota EXO hanya memilik 45 persen dari kekuatan para anggota EXO.

"Aku mendapatkannya di perpustakaan mini yang terdapat di rumahku,"balas Jongin santai.

"Jongin, tolong beritahukan kepada semua temanmu agar saat selesai berlatih, tetap bertahan di sini, jangan keman-mana. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian semua,"ucap Jessica dengan nada yang tegas, dan setelah itu, Jessica segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jongin-ah, tadi kau berbicara apa dengan Jessica-eonnie?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia dan Joonmyeon sedang berbicara seputar _power_ mereka masing-masing sebelum Jongin datang dengan ekspresi yang tidak Kyungsoo pahami.

Jongin terdiam. Ia masih mengontrol rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah berbincang dengan Joonmyeon. "Jong?"panggil Kyungsoo lagi sambil menepuk pelan lengan Jongin.

"Jessica-noona menyuruh agar kita tidak langsung pergi saat jam berlatih kita selesai, ada yang ingin disampaikannya."

Jongin langsung menghilang –berteleportasi– dari pandangan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon setelah ia mengucapkan perintah dari Jessica-seonsaengnim. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon hanya bisa saling berpandangan –heran.

"Dia kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya, membuat Joonmyeon hanya bisa memasang raut wajah datarnya –ketika mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

'_Dia benar-benar polos, atau mungkin tidak peka sama sekali,'_Batin Joonmyeon.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Kim Yoon's Note :**

_Akhirnya chapter 2 nya (atau mungkin bisa disebut chapter 1 juga, soalnya chapter 1 yang kemarin aku rasa juga terlalu pendek) selesai juga :D Aku menyelesaikan ini setelah aku pulang sekolah..berarti sudah 3 jam 30 menit hehe_

_Mianhae kalau chapter 2 (atau chapter 1?) ini mengecewakan _

_Sempat gak nyangka bakal ada yang ngefav, ngefollow dan ngereview fanfic ini :'D Gak nyangka aja hehe. Jeongmal gomawoyo untuk yang ngereview, ngefav, dan yang ngefollow :D_

_Aku akan membalas review-nya disini ;)_

* * *

**Dorekyungsoo93 **: iya, cuma Kyungsoo doang yang GS di sini :D

** .16 **: iya, cuma Kyungsoo yang jadi yeoja di sini ;) Iya, makasih udah nge-fav :D

**Dumzie **: ini fanfic-nya biasa-biasa aja kok..masih newbie soalnya hehe. Iya, couple yang GS cuma KaiSoo, sisanya Yaoi *wink. Serius? Dulu aku juga sempat nyari ff yang KaiSoo-nya GS, sisanya yaoi ;A; Gak nemu, akhirnya alternatif bikin sendiri hehe *peace Ini udah dilanjut, kok :D

**Uffiejung **: iya, bisa dibilang prolog juga sih, hehe ;) Soalnya pas aku bikin, buru-buru soalnya ada kegiatan lain u,u Iya, ini udah dilanjut :D

**Park min mi **: Ah makasih atas doa-ya.. :D Semoga aja romance dan fantasi masih kerasa di sini, awalnya sih sempat gugup kalau unsur fantasi-nya kurang hehe. Yup, ini school-life :D Sip, ini udah update kilat wkwk xD

**Sehunpou **: iya, disini mah Jongin sayang-menjurus-protektif sama Kyungsoo ^^ Sip :D

**kyungiNoru **: Hm..entahlah ._. Aku sendiri masih bingung kalau chapter sebelumnya prolog atau chapter 1 saking pendeknya -_- Iya, fantasy school-life :D Makasih udah nunggu hehe ^^

* * *

_So, see you in next chapter :D_


	3. Chapter 2

"Jessica-noona, apa yang mau noona bicarakan?"Tanya Jongdae heran. Biasanya Jessica-seonsaengnim tidak pernah menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul kecuali jika ada hal yang penting. Jessica-seonsaengnim baru saja menyuruh mereka untuk duduk melingkar di bawah pohon oak tersebut.

Jessica memperlihatkan sebuah buku –yang sebelumnya masih berada di gengaman Jongin ke mereka. Murid-murid asuhannya –terkecuali Jongin– mengernyit heran melihat buku tersebut. Buku tersebut nampak sudah tua dan usang –tapi mereka masih bisa menangkap tulisan yang tertera di sampul buku tersebut.

'Guardian from other-planet : EXO'

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

**Presented by Kim Yoon**

* * *

"Tidak mungkin buku itu membahas tentang kami, noona,"seru Baekhyun dengan nada tidak percaya. Sebagian dari mereka mengangguk setuju –dengan pernyataan dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi buku itu jelas membahas tentang kita,"ucap Jongin tiba-tiba. Yang lain terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Di buku itu terdapat tentang penjelasan kekuatan kita, dan juga kelemahan kita. Dan di halaman 21, diceritakan kalau kita mempunyai musuh yang abadi, yaitu Darkness. Dia diceritakan akan bangkit saat malam purnama berdarah,"jelas Jongin.

"Malam purnama berdarah? Setahuku itu akan terjadi 2 bulan lagi,"celetuk Luhan. Yang lain menatap Luhan dengan pandangan heran.

"2 minggu yang lalu, NASA memberitahukan bahwa akan terjadi fenomena bulan purnama berdarah,"sambung Luhan.

"Berarti itu saat bulan April,"gumam Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian untuk melawan Darkness dan pasukannya. Kalian akan mendapatkan latihan ekstra –khususnya untuk Yixing, karena kemampuan Healingmu akan sangat diperlukan,"ucap Jessica dengan penuh penekanan dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, apa kita boleh ke cafetaria? Aku sudah lapar,"protes Kyungsoo diiringi gelak tawa dari teman sekelasnya yang lain. Jongin –yang sedari awal duduk di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo– menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangan teman-temannya.

"Lagi-lagi.."ucap Minseok sembari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jongin yang terlalu protektif terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu hyung, Jongin jelas-jelas menampakkan ekspresi tidak sukanya saat aku berbincang dengan Kyungsoo, tapi gadis itu sendiri bahkan tidak peka sama sekali,"ucap Joonmyeon ke Minseok. Yifan yang kebetulan mendengarnya mengernyit heran. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Jongin menyukai gadis itu, tapi ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan seprotektif itu.

* * *

"Kau mau makan apa, Kyung?"tanya Jongin saat mereka sampai di cafetaria –dengan berteleportasi, tentunya. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong –kebetulan sekali Jongin berteleportasi dekat dengan kursi dan meja yang kosong."Samakan saja pesanankuu dengan pesananmu,"balas Kyungsoo sambil menumpukkan kepalanya ke atas meja cafetaria.

Jongin datang sembari membawa nampan yang berisi spagetti, ayam goreng, jus jeruk dan cola ke meja mereka. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tetap pada posisi semula –menumpukkan kepalanya ke atas meja cafetaria pun menaruh nampannya terlebih dahulu dan ia menoel-noel pelan pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan –uh, sepertinya ia tertidur.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."panggil Jongin sambil menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang terasa lembut. Kyungsoo pun terbangun dengan rambut panjangnya yang agak berantakan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan ada-apa-huh?-kau-menggangu-waktu-tidurku.

Jongin tersenyum pelan melihat tatapan Kyungsoo dan ia pun menunjuk ke arah nampa yang terdapat di meja mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan segera mengambil spagetti dan jus jeruk –makanan dan minuman favorit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menyantap makanannya dengan santai –sebelum ia menyadari suatu hal yang baginya ganjil.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dan menatap ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Jongin yang sedang melahap ayamnya pun heran dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"Waeyo Kyung?"tanya Jongin.

"Mengapa kau memesan spagetti untukku?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada heran.

"Bukankah itu makanan favoritmu?"tanya Jongin dengan nada santai. Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah bingung. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memberitahu Jongin apa saja yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, habiskan saja spagettimu, atau kau mau aku yang menyuapi?"tanya Jongin dengan nada jahilnya –ia mencoba untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dilengkapi dengan wajahnya yang merona malu.

Kyungsoo merasa heran, mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa jantungnya berkerja dua kali lipat tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Jongin, wajahnya yang selalu memerah. Mungkin aku perlu memeriksakan diri ke dokter, batin Kyungsoo seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo, begitu polosnya dirimu.

Dan tanpa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sadari, sedari tadi seseorang –dengan dasi khas Gedung White terus menerus memfoto mereka.

* * *

"Kau Do Kyungsoo, 'kan?"tanya seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi dari kelas sebelah –kelas 11-1. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia tadi ditinggal sendiri oleh Jongin –yang langsung melesat pergi menuju mading umum, katanya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian –dan mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari yeoja GedungWhite, khususnya yeoja berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu mading umum itu apa.

"Kau sudah melihat mading umum?"tanya yeoja itu –lagi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, apalagi mading umum tersebut?

"Mading yang terdapat di di depan ruang tata usaha,"ujar yeoja tersebut –yang nampaknya bisa membaca keadaan. Kyungsoo hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh'.

"Nama Oh Jinri, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jinri dari kelas 11-1, kekuatanku wind,"ucap yeoja tersebut –Jinri setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kelas11-2, kekuatanku earth,"balas Kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang manis. Tanpa basa-basi, Jinri segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju depan ruang tata usaha –yang kali ini dipenuhi banyak siswi dari gedung White –terlihat dari dasi dan blazer yang mempunyai lambang sekolah mereka.

Siswi-siswi tersebut menatap Kyungsoo penuh dendam –ada juga yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh berlinang air mata. Kyungsoo mencoba mengacuhkan mereka –salahkan Jinri yang terus menarik tangannya dan menerobos sekerumunan siswi tersebut.

Dan Kyungsoo pun terbelalak saat melihat foto dirinya dan Jongin –saat mereka berada di cafetaria.

Terlebih judul yang terpampang dengan jelas di papan mading tersebut.

**[HOTNEWS!] Kim Jongin have a girlfriend named Do Kyungsoo?**

* * *

Kyungsoo yang sekarang memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan gontai. Beberapa menatapnya dengan penasaran. Kyungsoo pun terduduk lemas setelah ia duduk di kursinya. Jongin –yang tengah duduk di kursinya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan khawatir.

Ya, Jongin menduga kalau Kyungsoo sudah membaca berita di mading tersebut.

"Kyung, neo gwaenchanha?"tanya Jongin dan beberapa temannya khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Yixing menyodorkan sebotol air mineral –yang nampak masih baru ke Kyungsoo.

"Ini, minumlah,"ujar Yixing. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan air mineral tersebut dalam beberapa kali teguk.

"Kau sudah membaca berita tersebut, 'kan?"tanya Minnseok dengan berhati-hati. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemas.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap, Kyungsoo-ya. Fans Jongin memang menyeramkan,"ucap Yifan memperingati.

"Dan jangan pernah berurusan dengan Lee Chaerin, Sandara Park, Park Bom dan Gong Minji dari Gedung White,"tambah Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat diam membisu –mendengar titah dan peringatan dari teman-temannya.

* * *

"Kyung.."panggil Jongin saat mereka berada di ruang latihan mereka. Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Jongin.

"Ne? Waeyo Jongin-ah?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada riang –karena tadi Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok terus membujuknya agar ia tidak lemas seperti itu lagi. Malahan Luhan sampai memberikannya coklat batang, supaya acara membujuk Kyungsoo berhasil, katanya. Jongin bahkan men-death glare Luhan karena memberikan Kyungsoo coklat.

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo erat –membuat mereka sontak menjadi pusat perhaian dan ia tidak menghiraukan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dan pipinya yang memerah. Kyungsoo pun terdiam –dan ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Jongin saat memeluknya.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungi, dari hari ini, besok dan selamanya, untuk seribu tahun lamanya,"Jongin berbisik di indera pendengaran Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun melepas pelukannya dan ia segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo –untuk menetralkan jantungnya dan pipinya, tentu saja. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka dapat memeluk Kyungsoo seperti itu, bahkan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurutnya _cheesy _tersebut.

Tapi, ia melakukannya demi Kyungsoo, gadis yang ia cintai.

Kyungsoo sendiri pun masih setia berdiri dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan. Pipinya merona dan juga –ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang senantiasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Apa..ini? Apakah aku perlu memeriksakannya ke dokter? Tapi, mengapa 'ini' hanya dapat terjadi saat aku bersama Jongin?' Kyungsoo terus berbatin, tanpa menghiraukan sebagian temannya yang menggoda ia dan Jongin.

Oh Tuhan, buatlah Kyungsoo peka dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengannya.

* * *

"Hai,"sapa Jinri ke Kyungsoo saat mereka berpapasan di cafetaria. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Terihat beberapa siswa-siswi tengah berbicara tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Luhan merengut tidak suka melihat kehadiran yeoja tersebut –Jinri.

Luhan tidak menyukai Jinri karena yeoja tersebut jika bertemu Sehun ia akan menjadi genit –di mata dan pendengaran Luhan. Chanyeol yang merasakan aura tidak enak dari arah Luhan segera menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya –karena jarang sekali Luhan mengeluarkan aura seperti ini.

Uh, dan sekarang yeoja tersebut menjadi –sok– dekat dengan Sehun.

Luhan terus menunduk sembari mengaduk-aduk soup cream-nya dengan lesu.

"Kau kakak kembarnya Sehun?"tanya Kyungsoo tidak -temannya yang lain membelalak kaget –kecuali Jongin tentunya. Luhan pun tersedak milk shake yang tengah ia minum.

Jadi..selama ini Luhan cemburu dengan Jinri yang dekat dengan Sehun –tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar ? Pantas saja marga mereka sama.

"Whoa, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun mempunyai saudara,"canda Chanyeol –yang kemudian mendapat death glare dari Sehun.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu, teman-teman sekelasku tidak percaya kalau kau berpacaran dengan bocah hitam tersebut,"celoteh Jinri riang –ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jongin benci disebut hitam.

Kyungsoo pun menggeleng –walau jantungnya sekarang berdetak lebih cepat seperti biasanya.

Dan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kami ti-"ucapan Kyungsoo terputus oleh suara Jongin yang menyelanya.

"Ya, kami berpacaran,"ucap Jongin santai sembari merangkul –mesra– bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, teman-temannya sudah menduga bahwa Jongin akan seperti itu –walau masih ada yang terkejut.

"Benarkah?"mereka semua bertanya –minus Jongin dan Kyungsoo pastinya.

"Ya, tentu saja,"ucap Jongin dengan tegas –tapi tetap santai. Sementara Kyungsoo masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Hey, kalian tidak ingin kembali ke kelas? Dan Oh Jinri, lima menit lagi Jessica-seonsaengnim masuk ke ruangan kita, ppali,"ucap seorang yeoja berambut coklat gelap sebahu dengan nametag Park Sun Young.

"Ne, Sunyoung-ah. Hey, aku duluan ya,"ucap Jinri sembari bergegas meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Yeoja tadi siapa?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Park Sunyoung, sepupuku. Dia seorang healer seperti Yixing,"balas Chanyeol –selaku sepupu dari Sunyoung.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kau-tidak-mau-masuk-ke-ruangan?-nanti-kita-telat. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap Jongin bertanya,

"Waeyo Jongin-ah?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada bingung.

"Ayo kita ke kelas,"ucap Jongin dan ia langsung mengajak Kyungsoo berteleportasi menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"Hah…sepertinya kita sudah harus terbiasa dengan sikap Jongin yang menjadi protektif seperti ini,"ucap Minseok sembari menghembuskan nafasnya, diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang bergumam, 'ya'.

* * *

"Jongin-ah, kau duluan saja,"ucap Kyungsoo ke Jongin saat jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Jongin.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar,"balas Kyungsoo dan ia langsung bergegas menuju toilet –yang kebetulan terletak di lantai bawah, sementara kelas mereka terletak di lantai atas. Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat langsung memasuki toilet untuk wanita. Setelah selesai melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan, Kyungsoo dengan segera keluar dari bilik toilet dan mendapati seorang yeoja –dengan dasi serta blazer khas siswa-siswi dari Gedung White.

Kyungsoo bingung mengapa mereka bisa ada di toilet wanita Gedung Red, padahal ada aturan yang menyatakan bahwa siswa-siswi dari Gedung White tidak boleh memasuki Gedung Red, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Yeoja berambut pirang dengan nametag Lee Chae Rin tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Chaerin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan muak, jijik dan sebagainya.

Chaerin pun maju selangkah mendekati Kyungsoo –sementara Kyungsoo hanya memasang tampang datarnya. Ia tahu kalau yeoja ini adalah yeoja yang harus dijauhinya, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dan mencari masalah dengan dia –kecuali jika dia yang duluan memulai.

"Dasar yeoja genit, berani sekali kau men–,"ucapan Chaerin yang geram terhadap Kyungsoo terputus oleh suara seorang yeoja –yang telah Kyungsoo kenal.

"Aku heran mengapa seorang yeoja dari Gedung White bisa memasuki Gedung Red, padahal terdapat aturan yang cukup jelas, kau tahu?"ucap yeoja tersebut sembari menyandarkan dirinya di dekat kaca wastafel yang besar.

"Dan juga, seorang yeoja yang mempunyai pendidikan, seharusnya bisa menjaga ucapannya, bukan justru menuduh jika orang lain yang jelas tidak bersalah dengan kata yang bahkan lebih tepat untuk orang yang mengucapkannya,"sindir yeoja tersebut telak. Jinri –yeoja yang menyindir Chaerin– menyeringai dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat bahwa Chaerin tengah terpancing emosinya –terlihat dengan jelas.

"Neo sekkiya!"pekik Chaerin seraya hendak menampar Jinri, tapi pergelangan tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh Jinri. Kyungsoo tercekat menatapnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat hal yang seperti ini –kalau kalian mau tahu.

"Dan kau, Lee Chaerin, kembali saja ke gedungmu dan pulanglah. Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan siswa-siswi Gedung Red,"lanjut Jinri penuh penekanan dan ia menatap Chaerin dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Chaerin yang ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu segera berlari pergi dari Gedung Red dengan penuh keringat dingin.

* * *

Jinri yang melihatnya hanya dapat terkekeh, sementara Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah shock. Jinri yang keheranan segera bertanya,

"Kyungsoo, neo gwaenchanha?"tanya Jinri sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terperanjat, kemudian ia menengok ke arah Jinri dengan tatapan kesal –namun tetap terlihat imut.

"Ani, naega gwaenchanha. Aku hanya kaget karena itu pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti itu, padahal aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya. Kau ingat, Jinri-ya? Tadi pagi saat kita melihat papan mading umum, dia juga menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu,"jelas Kyungsoo sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet wanita tersebut. Jinri pun sontak mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Dia Lee Chaerin, salah satu dari penggemar berat Jongin. Dia dari Gedung White, banyak yang tidak ingin berurusan dengannya karena sikapnya yang seperti itu,"ucap Jinri. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka terus berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran yang terdapat di area Gedung Red. Nampak Jongin dan Sehun tengah berbincang seputar hal pribadi. Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo dan Jinri segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju Kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Kau lama sekali,"gerutu Jongin kesal –tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia langsung menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya menuju mobil Ferrari Enzo-nya yang berwarna merah mengkilat. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jinri dan Sehun –yang masih berdiri di samping Lamborghini Gallardo Nera-nya yang berwarna putih mengkilat.

"Ayo, noona. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan di rumah,"ucap Sehun dan ia langsung memasuki mobil mewahnya diikuti dengan Jinri yang langsung masuk dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Apa?"tanya Jinri yang mulai asyik chat dengan seseorang melalui Samsung Galaxy Note 3-nya.

"Tentang bulan purnama berdarah."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Kim Yoon's Note :**

_Chapter 2 selesai :D_

_Sorry karena terlambat update…_

_Laptopku sempat error dari kemarin, dan baru beberapa jam yang lalu laptopku gak error lagi, makanya baru bisa update :')_

_Dan juga..faktor yang bikin aku agak lama update karena kasus Baekhyun-Taeyeon :"_

_SM menconfirm kalau mereka berpacaran hanya agar exostan melupakan kasus Yifan dan juga agar saham SM naik ._._

_BTW, ini udah panjang belum? ._._

_Oh ya, reviewnya aku balas di sini juga :D –sama seperti chapter kemarin__  
_

* * *

**Guest : **Iya, makasih udah mau nge review ^^

**Regitata : **I'm KaiSoo's shipper too :D

**Al : **Serius? Gomawo *lap ingus. Iya, Kyungie cewek sendiri di kelasnya hehe. Ini udah dilanjut, dibaca ya :D

**LatteDyo : **Iya, diusahakan wkwk :p

**Oviva : **Iya, sorry baru bisa di update sekaran, banyak faktor penghambat *eh Salam kenal juga Judulnya? Soalnya aku terinspirasi pas dengar A Thousand Years-nya Kristina Perry hehe.. Dan juga ada hal lain –yang berhubungan dengan fanfic ini tentunya– yang bikin judulnya kaya gini..

**Ibf : **Annyeong ^^ Cara bikin akun? Mbah Google lebih akurat daripada aku yang jelasin ._. Diusahakan ya hehe

**KyungiNoru : **dua-duanya wkwk :D Yup, tokoh antagonisnya pake cast arti kpop yang lain, tapi, yang pasti tokoh antagonisnya bukan anak SM *spoiler

** .6 : **Iya, dia gak peka orangnya hehe. Btw, untuk req ffnya masih dalam proses ya, baru jadi beberapa halaman (salahkan kasus baekyeon yang bikin jadi unmood u,u)

* * *

_So, see you on next chapter :D_


	4. Chapter 3

"Bulan purnama berdarah? Setahuku itu akan terjadi 2 bulan lagi,"ucap Jinri saat mereka tengah berada di mansion keluaga Oh. Jinri dan Sehun merebahkan diri mereka di atas bed sofa yang terdapat di ruang keluarga.

"Memangnya ada hubungannya denganmu, Sehun-ah?"sambung Jinri sembari menghidupkan televisi dan mencari chanel yang menurutnya tidak membosankan. Sehun terdiam dan ia memilih untuk beranjak menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. Jinri yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan ia kembali melanjutkan acaranya menonton televisi –jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Sehun dan Jinri itu kembar, jadi Jinri juga dapat merasakan _apa _yang sedang Sehun rasakan sekarang.

* * *

**A Thousand Years (천 년)**

**Presented by Kim Yoon**

* * *

"Jongin-ah,"panggil Kyungsoo saat mereka keluar dari mobil sport mewah Jongin. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Waeyo?"tanya Jongin sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu masuk mansion keluarga Kim tersebut. Nampak sejumlah maid dan butler menunduk hormat –memberikan salam kepada Jongin dan tentunya Kyungsoo yang memasuki kediaman tersebut.

"Kau tidak serius 'kan soal yang tadi?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan sembari menguncir rambut bergelombangnya yang panjang. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan serius.

"Menurutmu?"tanya Jongin dengan nada datar. Ia sudah lelah karena selama 4 hari Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahnya, selama itu juga ia berusaha menunjukkan ke Kyungsoo kalau ia mencintai gadis manis tersebut, dan ternyata gadis itu tidak menyadari perhatian Jongin yang ditujukannya selama ini.

"Kau serius –mungkin,"gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin tersenyum. Apakah perasaannya terbalas? Jika ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan Jonngin untuk selamanya.

"Kalau kau menganggap seperti itu, berarti mulai hari ini kita resmi –berpacaran,"balas Jongin –yang kini tengah tersenyum jahil. Kyungsoo memasang wajah tidak percayanya. Jongin mendekati wajah Kyungsoo dan ia pun mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Kyungsoo –dan ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan teleportasi-nya.

"Mwo..mwoya?"gumam Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang merona. Ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan di pipi kanan-nya.

"Tuhan, aku tidak ingin pingsan sekarang,"gumam Kyungsoo dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yag terletak di lantai atas.

* * *

"Jadi..bagaimana?"tanya Luhan –sambil menatap intens ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Bagaimana apanya?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kalian ini benar-benar sudah jadian atau belum?"tanya Luhan dengan gemas. Kyungsoo menunduk dengan muka yang merona, sementara Jongin memandang Luhan dengan tatapan datar.

"Iya, kami sud–"ucapan Jongin terputus oleh seruan teman-teman sekelasnya –yang kebetulan sedang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jongin hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"MWOYA?! JADI KALIAN MEMANG SUDAH BERPACARAN?!"

Well, begitulah teriakan yang terdengar dari ruangan kelas 11-2 ini, tolong maklumkan mereka –yang terkadang bisa menjadi absurd seperti ini.

* * *

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memfokuskan kekuatannya –walaupun ia tidak sepenuhnya serius karena ia masih memikirkan ucapan Jongin kemarin. Nampak beberapa teman Kyungsoo sudah menghindar –tidak ingin menjadi korban seperti Tao kemarin. Dan alhasil, percobaan Kyungsoo sukses. Sukses berat hingga ia membuat Yifan –yang berada di posisi paling jauh dari arah Kyungsoo– hampir terjatuh ke dalam retakan tanah dengan kedalaman 3 meter tersebut.

"Whoa, Kyung, jangan terlalu lepas kontrol –atau kau akan menghancurkan seluruh fasilitas yang ada di sini dalam hitungan jam,"omel Yifan. Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan senyum polosnya.

"Ne, arasseo. Tapi, 'kan Jessica-eonnie menyuruh kita agar kita berlatih dengan serius bukan? Ini saja aku tidak sepenuhnya serius, Yifan-ah,"balas Kyungsoo dengan nada santai, sementara Yifan hanya mendengus pasrah.

Semoga saja dia tidak menghancurkan fasilitas Gedung White, yah –semoga.

* * *

"Hai,"sapa Jessica saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tempat murid-muridnya berlatih. Semua yang sedang fokus sontak menoleh ke arah Jessica.

"Hai noona,"balas Tao dengan nada riang.

"Ada apa noon?"tanya Joonmyeon yang langsung menyadari bahwa Jessica mempunyai tujuan. Jessica langsung menyuruh mereka untuk duduk melingkar di bawah pohon oak –seperti sebelumnya.

"Bulan purnama berdarah akan terjadi 2 bulan lagi, dan aku ingin kalian semua benar-benar memfokuskan diri pada kekuatan kalian, jadi, aku ingin kalian semua langsung pulang saat ini juga dan berkemas, setelah itu kalian langsung menuju ke juga,"jelas Jessica.

"Untuk apa, eonnie?"tanya Kyungsoo heran. Ia sudah dapat menebak, bahwa–

"Kalian –ah, lebih tepatnya _kita_ akan melatih kekuatan kalian sekaligus menginap di villa pribadi milikku selama 2 bulan,"balas Jessica.

–mereka akan menginap –atau _camping_, atau apapun itu.

"Tapi, tiketnya?"tanya Tao heran. Ini terlalu mendadak. Jessica tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan tiketnya sejak 2 hari yang lalu."

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tempat parkiran di Gedung Red. Jongin langsung membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport tersebut dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Kau lapar, Kyung?"tanya Jongin sembari menjalankan mobilnya, ia menunggu beberapa menit dan mobilnya pun berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah –diikuti lima mobil lainnya yang dapat diyakini itu mobil milik teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ne,"balas Kyungsoo sambil memainkan iPod-nya.

"Oh, arasseo,"Jongin langsung memutar balik mobil ke sebuah arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju mansion Kim. Kyungsoo langsung mengerti kalau Jongin pasti mengajaknya makan di luar.

* * *

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo mana?"tanya Jessica cemas. Nampak murid-muridnya hanya mengendikkan bahu –tanda tidak tahu. Jessica mendesah pasrah. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di Bandara Incheon untuk penerbangan menuju California. Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo, namun, dua orang itu belum datang juga. Padahal penerbangan menuju California dua puluh menit lagi, dan dua anak Adam dan Hawa tersebut belum datang.

"Hey, itu mereka,"ucap Joonmyeon sembari menunjuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo –yang berlari dari arah tempat pengecekan visa dan passport– sembari membawa dua buah koper besar berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Kalian lama sekali, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo,"ucap Jessica dengan nada datar. Kyungsoo hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar –mendengar nada bicara Jessica yang seperti itu, sementara Jongin hanya menatap Jessica dengan santai.

"Eh, anu, eon–,"ucapan Kyungsoo terputus oleh suara Jongin yang menyelanya. Kyungsoo mendecak sebal mendapati kalau Jongin selalu menyela ucapannya.

"Kami tadi berkencan sebentar, noona,"ucap Jongin santai dan ia duduk di kursi ruang tunggu penerbangan tersebut. Jessica menaikkan sebelah alisnya –heran, sementara Kyungsoo langsung tergagap.

Kami. Tidak. Berkencan. Jessica. Seonsaengnim.

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut –namun lidahnya kelu.

"Mwoya? Jongin dan Kyungsoo berkencan?"ucap Yixing, membuat teman-temannya yang lain menengok dan memasang tampang bingung –dan sedetik kemudian tampang bingung tersebut berubah menjadi senyuman –atau mungkin seringaian– menyebalkan.

"Jinjja? Ah..kalian belum mentraktir kami dan kalian sudah berkencan duluan,"ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih. Jongin menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Ayolah Baek..kami tidak berkencan, Jongin hanya menemaniku makan di luar, dan soal kencan, mungkin kami bisa berkencan lain kali,"ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengerling ke arah Jongin, sementara Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ya, mungkin kita bisa berkencan di California,"timpal Jongin dengan kekehannya sembari merangkul Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Jessica!"panggil seorang namja berperawakan tinggi. Jessica langsung menoleh ke arah namja tersebut dan berlari dengan cepat diikuti murid-muridnya.

"Ray! _Omg, I miss you so bad!_"seru Jessica seraya memeluk erat namja tersebut. Ia menengok ke arah murid-muridnya yang menatap ia dan Ray dengan datar.

"Dia kakak kembarku, namanya Rayson Jung. Ray, mereka anak didikku yang kubilang, _maybe you can teach them who have a fire like you_,"jelas Jessica –dengan bahasa yang agak campur aduk, sementara murid-muridnya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita ke villa, aku membawa tiga mobil, dua-nya kalian yang biasanya menyetir,"ucap Ray dan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan ia menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Terdapat tiga buah mobil sport mewah di tempat parkir tersebut –mobil yang sudah sangat Jessica dan Ray kenali.

"Ray-hyung, kau kesini dengan siapa?"tanya Luhan penasaran. Hanya satu orang yang menjemput mereka, sementara mobil di sini ada tiga. Siapa yang mengemudikan sisa dua mobil tersebut?

"Sopir kami, mereka berdua sudah pulang, aku berpesan kalau mereka hanya membawa mobil ke sini,"jelas Ray. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka semua memasuki masing-masing mobil sport tersebut yang mempunyai kapasitas maksimal 5 orang tersebut. Di mobil pertama terdapat Ray –di kursi kemudi, Jessica –di samping Ray tentunya, Minseok, Jongdae dan Joonmyeon. Sementara di mobil satunya terdapat Jongin –di kursi kemudi, Kyungsoo –di samping Jongin tentunya, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Serta di mobil terakhir terdapat Yifan –di kursi kemudi, Yixing –di samping Yifan, Sehun dan Luhan.

* * *

Jongin dan Yifan menyetir dan mengikuti mobil sport mewah berwarna silver milik Ray yang sudah melesat di depan mereka dengan cepat. Untung saja saat itu jalanan di California sedang agak sepi, jadi mereka tidak kehilangan jejak Ray.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian,mereka akhirnya sampai juga di sebuah villa yang berada tidak jauh dari pegunungan, dan tentu saja banyak tanah lapang di sini. Ray memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah villa yang berdiri dengan megahnya. Villa tersebut didominasi oleh warna krem dan bertingkat 2.

"Ayo masuk,"ucap Jessica seraya menyeret koper besarnya memasuki villa tersebut –diikuti Ray dan murid-muridnya. Di dalam sana, Kyungsoo dapat melihat 8 orang yeoja dan 2 orang namja tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga –yang terdapat televisi berukuran 47 inch di tengahnya.

"Ah kalian sudah datang,"ucap seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi kepada mereka. Yeoja itu tersenyum pelan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Sooyoung, aku setahun lebih muda dari Jessica-eonnie, kekuatanku wind,"ucap yeoja terebut –Sooyoung sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sooyoung-ah, kami baru saja sampai, jadi bisakah kau memberi kami kesempatan untuk menaruh koper kami dan berganti pakaian?"tanya Jessica dengan nada kesal. Sooyoung hanya tersenyum polos, kemudian ia langsung kembali ke tempatnya semula.

* * *

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa memulai perkenalan kita secara resmi?"ucap seorang yeoja berwajah oriental. Kini mereka ber-dua puluh empat tengah duduk melingkar di ruang keluarga setelah beristirahat sebentar. "Namaku Song Qian, umurku 27 tahun. Kekuatanku Time Control,"ucap yeoja bernama Qian tersebut. Kemudian yeoja berambut coklat lurus yang duduk disebelah kiri Qian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama Kwon Boa, aku leader di sini, umurku 28 tahun. Kekuatanku Teleport,"ucap yeoja bernama Boa tersebut. "Namaku Lee Sunkyu, umurku 25 tahun. Kekuatanku Light,"ucap yeoja dengan muka yang imut. Baekhyun sendiri awalnya menyangka kalau mereka seumuran, dan ternyata mereka berbeda 7 tahun ! "Namaku Hwang Minyoung, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Tiffany. Umurku 25 tahun, kekuatanku Water,"ucap yeoja dengan _eyesmile_nya yang khas.

"Namaku Rayson Jung, atau Jung Jinyeon. Umurku 25 tahun, kekuatanku Fire, lambangku naga,"ucap Rayson –memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal. "Kalian semua sudah mengenalu pastinya. Aku Jessica Jung, atau Jung Sooyeon sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Umurku 25 tahun, kekuatanku Frost,"ucap Jessica dengan nada –kelewat– riang.

"Namaku Kim Hyoyeon, umurku 25 tahun. Kekuatanku Fire, lambangku _Phoenix_,"ucap seorang yeoja berambut blonde. "Namaku Kwon Yuri, aku adiknya Boa-eonnie. Umurku 25 tahun, kekuatanku Earth,"ucap seorang yeoja dengan kulit berwarna tan. "Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, tapi hanya beberapa orang yang mendengarnya. Namaku Choi Sooyoung, umurku 24 tahun. Kekuatanku Wind,"ucap seorang yeoja dengan tubuh paling tinggi.

"Namaku Im Yoona, umurku 24 tahun. Kekuatanku Telekinetic,"ucap seorang yeoja dengan mata seperti rusa. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. 26 tahun, Healing,"ucap seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan nada datar. "Namaku Shim Changmin, 26 tahun, kekuatanku Lightning,"ucap seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi.

"Kami sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang giliran kalian,"ucap Boa. Perkenalan dimulai dari Jongdae –karena ia duduk tepat disebelah kiri Changmin. "Namaku Kim Jongdae, kami semua mempunyai umur yang sama. Kekuatanku Lightning,"ucap Jongdae, membuat Changmin langsung menoleh ke arah Jongdae.

"Ehm.., namaku Kim Minseok, kekuatanku Frost,"ucap Minseok. "Namaku Wu Yifan, kekuatanku Fire dengan lambang naga,"ucap Yifan dengan nada datarnya. "Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, kekuatanku Water,"ucap Joonmyeon. "Namaku Zhang Yixing, kekuatanku Healing,"ucap Yixing –dan sama sepeti Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Yixing ketika ia mendengar kata 'Healing'.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, kekuatanku sama dengan Yifan, Ray-hyung dan Hyoyeon-noona, tapi lambangku _Phoenix_,"ucap Chanyeol. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kekuatanku Light,"ucap Baekhyun. "Namaku Kim Jongin, kekuatanku Teleport,"ucap Jongin dengan nadanya yang khas. "Ehm.., perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo, kekuatanku Earth,"ucap Kyungsoo –dengan wajah imutnya membuat beberapa orang ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Oh Sehun, Wind,"ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar ditambah nada datarnya. "Namaku Xi Luhan, kekuatanku Telekinetic,"ucap Luhan. Yoona menatap Luhan sejenak. Kemudian ia terseyum.

"Kau menyukai hal-hal berbau rusa, 'kan?"tanya Yoona. Luhan mengangguk. Sebagai pemilik Telekinetic, ia tahu bahwa pengguna Telekinetic mampu membaca pikiran orang –dan menyabotasenya juga.

"Kalian pasti heran mengapa ada kami disini,"ucap Boa, sementara keduabelas remaja tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kami disini untuk melatih kalian sesuai dengan kekuatan kami juga,"sambung Changmin.

Whoa, ini serius?

* * *

Setelah perkenalan tadi, mereka semua langsung berlatih –tidak peduli bahwa keduabelas anak itu baru saja sampai di California. Katanya supaya terbiasa saat melawan Darkness dan pasukannya. Mereka terus berlatih hingga larut malam –sekitar jam 7 malam lewat.

"Aku ingin segera mandi habis ini,"keluh Yifan dan ia langsung melesat menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari arah dapur. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dan ia juga langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai atas. Ia sekamar dengan Yuri.

Setibanya di kamar yang ditempati oleh dirinya dan Yuri, ia langsung mengambil peralatan mandinya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar itu juga. 15 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan kaus polos berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna krem –dan jangan lupakan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya serta rambut panjangnya yang terurai serta basah.

"Oh hai Kyung. Kau baru selesai mandi?"tanya Yuri dengan nada canggung saat melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas salah satu kasur berukuran Queen Size yang terletak dekat dengan jendela.

"Hei, apakah aku tadi terlalu keras denganmu, eoh?"tanya Yuri penasaran. Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya. Yuri hanya mendesah pasrah dan ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju ruang makan –yang dapat ia pastikan sedang ramai pastinya.

* * *

"Kyungsoo mana?"tanya Jongin yang menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tidak ikut makan malam. Yuri yang mendengarnya langsung berkata, "Dia ketiduran. Mungkin dia kelelahan oleh latihan _over_ selama beberapa jam non-stop, dan aku juga menjamin kalau kalian juga kelelahan, apalagi ditambah dia seorang yeoja."

"Jessica-ya, kau membawa buku itu 'kan?"tanya Qian. Jessica yang sedang melahap spagetti-nya hanya mengangguk. "Habis makan malam, kita akan beristirahat. Besok kita akan membahas tentng buku tersebut,"titah Boa.

Dan makan malam tersebut berlangsung dengan beberapa kehebohan –seperti Changmin, Sooyoung, Yoona, Tao dan Sehun yang berebut makanan.

"Kau tahu, Lu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka bersikap kekanakan seperti itu,"bisik Kyuhyun, sementara Luhan menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan.

Jongin yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya segera mengambil piring beserta spagetti dengan sausnya yang khas, dan ia langsung ber-teleport menuju salah satu kamar di lantai atas –lebih tepatnya kamar Kyungsoo dan Yuri.

"Hey, Kyung, ireona. Kau tidak mau makan? Padahal aku membawakanmu spagetti,"ucap Jongin seraya berjongkok di samping kasur yang ditempati oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan, dan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Kyungsoo mengusap-usap matanya pelan dan retina matanya menangkap sosok Jongin tengah berjongkok di depannya sembari memegang piring berisi spagetti.

Kyungsoo pun duduk di tepi kasur –diikuti oleh Jongin yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau mau aku suapi?"tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum dan ia menyuapi Kyungsoo spagetti tersebut hingga habis.

"Kau kelelahan, Kyung?"tanya Jongin sambil mengelap sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang belepotan dengan saus dari spagetti tersebut. Kyungsoo menguap dan mengangguk –lagi. Jongin terkekeh dan ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah,"bisik Jongin sebelum ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah. Kyungsoo langsung berbaring kembali di kasurnya dan ia terlelap daam mimpi indahnya –di mimpinya Jongin menjadi seorang Peter Pan dan ia menjadi Wendy. Mereka bermain bersama hingga merasa lelah, tanpa mengetahui sang Kapten Hook mengawasi mereka dengan seringaian jahatnya.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Kim Yoon's note :**

_Hai semua :D_

_Maaf jika aku baru mengupdate fanfic ini saat subuh u,u_

_Aku ngalamin yang namanya writer bock –dan itu tidak mengenakkan sama sekali. _

_Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak berbasa-basi _

_So, aku akan membalas review di sini_

* * *

**Aqila : **Ah, jinjja? Iya, disini karakter Jongin dingin, cuek, tapi overprotektif sama Kyungsoo xD

**Ffanatic : **Yep, di sini Jongin main klaim aja hehe

**Blackwhite1214 : **Iya, aku bikin Kyungsoo kaya gitu cuma karena itu pertama kalinya dia dibully xD Pas ngelawan musuh, Kyungsoo nya yang bakal ngebully musuhnya hehe xD

**Oviva : **Di sini Kyungsoo mulai nunjukkin perasaannya ;) Konflik mulai kelihatan, tapi untuk chapter ini dan (mungkin) chapter depan, konfliknya mungkin tidak terlihat karena mereka difokuskan untuk berlatih di villa milik Jessica yang jauh dari Korea *spoiler

**IBF : **Iya, mian kalau chapter ini updatenya lama ._.

**Didinsoo : **Makasih atas sarannya ^^ Gak papa, semua hal pasti ada plus dan minusnya kan ? :D

**Kaisoo32 : **Ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Sehunpou : **Aaa jangan digigit Mereka kan kurus, coba gigit baozi /? Lebih empuk xD

**Bella . febrianti . 735 : **Siip

**RapByun : **Iya. Bener :p Karena f(x) dari sm otomatis masuk gedung red /? Tapi Qian gak masuk gedung red karena perbedaan usia hehe

**KyungiNoru : **Iya KaiSoo emang manis xD Sering makan manisan kali makanya bisa manis /? Hehe

**Yixingcom : **pengen aja hehe ._.v Mungkin ini agak kontroversi, aku kurang suka aja baca ff trus cast antagonisnya anak sm. Gak terima serius. Makanya di sini anak sm baik semua :D Sulli gak jahat, kalau jahil sih iya :p

**Dorekyungsoo93 **: di chapter ini :D Kai di chapter kemaren Cuma main klaim xD

**Younlaycious88 : **makasih

**Lailatul . magfiroh . 16 : **ini udah dilanjut xD Serius? Tentu, walau gitu banyak juga yang ngejagain Kyungsoo secara gak langsung *spoiler

* * *

_Btw, aku baru sadar ternyata ada typo berat di sini ._.v _

_Maklum, ngetik tengah malam *gak mau kehilangan ide dan mood_

* * *

_See you on next chapter :D *and my new fanfic xD _


End file.
